Tempt me, tease me
by GirlOnTour
Summary: I seriously suck at writing summaries but it's a day on the road where Logan and his girl decide to see how far they can push each other before they cave.


Tempt me; tease me

Chelsea was slowly waking up in her bunk. She reached for her phone and saw she had a message.

Logie says: Good morning beautiful today seems like a really good day. I can't wait for tonight!

She smiled and hit reply.

I say: I can't wait either. I'm tired of sleeping on a bus and waking up alone!"

Two seconds later her phone flashed indicating a new message had arrived. She hit the "read" button.

Logie says: "Do you really think that we'll be sleeping a lot tonight?"

She grunted and hit reply.

I say: "Fuck, Logan! Why are you doing this to me? It's not even eight am yet! If you keep it up like this I won't last until tonight!"

She starred at her screen hoping that he would reply soon. Just as she thought that she saw another message of his appear.

Logie says: Is that a promise?

I say: I bet you won't last that long.

Logie says: are you challenging me?

I say: Game on!

Logie says: Bring it!

She crawled out of her bunk and shook her head. Today was going to be a challenging day. She walked to the breakfast area of the bus. She hated being on their own bus but seeing as she was on the tour working as one of their dancers she had to get at least some sleep and from experience she knew that sharing a bunk wasn't the ideal way to fall asleep. They were too small for just one person; let alone two.

She quickly changed into sweat pants and a shirt before making her way to the venue. They were going to rehearse a couple of songs before the show tonight.

"Morning," she said as she walked into the dressing room. She walked over to where Logan was sitting and kissed him hard; softly sucking on his tongue causing him to moan softly. She pulled away grinned up at him and took a seat next to him.

"Get a room!" James said as he rolled his eyes.

"We will, tonight!" Logan said grinning as he placed his hand on Chelsea's knee. He glanced at her and smiled. She knew that look; he was going to make this hard to resist him.

He started a conversation with Kendall as he started drawing small circles on the inside of her knee with his fingertips.

Chelsea tried to ignore what he was doing. She twitched in her seat.

"Chelsea you okay?" James asked.

"Of course I am," she said as she shot a glare at Logan who just sat there smiling; knowing that what he was doing was doing exactly what he wanted.

Aurelie walked in the dressing room. "Hey Chels, I was looking for you. We're all going to grab breakfast; then rehearse, you coming?" she asked excited.

"There in a second!" she said smiling at her friend. She faced Logan, kissed him softly before bringing her mouth to his ear and whispered in a husky voice; "well played. My revenge will be sweet." She got up and left the dressing room with Chelsea.

She barely stepped out of the dressing room and she could feel her phone buzzing. She reached into her pocket.

Logie says: Looks like I win this after all.

I say: Don't be so cocky. I am pretty sure that by the end of this day, you'll be begging me.

Logie says: Don't count on it! I don't do begging.

I say: We'll see. We'll see. Do not underestimate a girl on a mission ;) are you sure you don't do begging? I happen to know otherwise

Logie says: sweetie, if there's going to be begging it'll be you.

I say: that's what you think sweetie.

"What are you doing?" Aurelie asked as she glanced at Chelsea.

"Just texting Logan," she replied grinning up at her friend.

"I know that look! You are up to something," Aurelie said shaking her head.

"Who? Me? I swear," Chelsea said as she shoved her phone in her pocket.

Chelsea and Aurelie met up with the rest of the girls and went into the city for breakfast. They returned to the venue to find the dressing room empty.

"Where are the guys?" Evelyne asked.

"They have a TV interview in like ten minutes," Aurelie said as she changed into her work out clothes.

"Oh that is right. Excellent!" Chelsea said as she reached for her phone and started typing.

I say: "I want you so badly right now. I can't wait to feel you inside of me."

Logie says: are you kidding me? I have to go on the air in like five minutes!

I say: Oh, I must have forgotten that but that still doesn't change the fact that I can't wait to feel your hands on my naked body.

Logie says: I am going to get you back for this.

I say: did we set rules then?

Logie says: Two can play that game you know!

I say: enjoy your interview!

Chelsea slowly looked up and could feel the other girls' eyes on her. "Sorry," she said as put her phone in her bag and followed the girls to the stage.

The rest of the morning was spent rehearsing the moves without the guys. It was time for lunch and you all went down to catering.

As they entered catering the guys were already seated enjoying their lunch. Chelsea threw a smile at Logan who just looked at her. She knew that she was in trouble now.

She went to get a plate of food and took a seat next to him. Everyone was making small talk as they enjoyed their lunch. Chelsea took a sip from her water and gently placed the bottle on the table.

Logan softly slipped his hand under the back of her shirt and started tracing the hem of her pants before softly running his fingertips over the small of her back. She shifted in her seat and glanced over at him. Every friction his fingers made with her skin sent electricity down her spine and turned her on more.

He repeated his actions and leaned in, bringing his mouth to her ear. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to concentrate during that interview when all I could think about was being inside you?" he whispered. His hot breath against her skin was driving her crazy. He brought his face back to look into her eyes and smirked.

Now it was her turn to lean closer to him and whispered seductively in his ear as she ran her hand up his arm; "Just so you know that I am about to grab a shower before our rehearsal. If you want; you can always join me."

Logan was about to say something but Kendall said, "We have one more interview to do. Let's go guys! We'll see you girls at rehearsal?"

Logan grinded his teeth as he got up and followed the rest of the guys out the catering area. He turned around to steal one more look from Chelsea who just waved at him; as a smirk appeared on her face.

As soon as Logan had left the room she sighed relieved. She had been so damn close to giving in. He surely knew how to push her buttons but it wasn't over.

It was getting close to two pm now and Chelsea had quickly showered and changed into her stage clothes. This rehearsal was only going to be for one song anyway. She wore black pantyhose; a short skirt and a top that revealed her cleavage.

Whoever had come up with the costumes for the tour was pure genius. Her clothes clung to her body; showing off her curves in all the right places. She looked smoking hot and she knew it.

She walked in the arena with the rest of the girls as the boys were doing their sound check. Logan looked over at her and she smirked. She would've given pretty much anything to read his mind right now.

Half an hour later they found themselves on stage. The band started playing music sounds better with you and they started their dance routine. The song was coming close to an end. Logan crouched down and ran his hand up her leg; from her ankle all the way up as he got up to stand behind her. She pressed her ass into his hips causing him to suppress a moan. As soon as the song ended Chelsea walked off stage as if nothing had happened.

Rehearsals and sound check were finished for the day and they would have an hour to kill before the boys had their meet and greet at four pm.

Chelsea walked down the hallway on her way to catering to get water. She needed to cool down fast. Logan teasing her all day and she in return teasing him wasn't doing her any good. She glanced at her phone to read the time. She grunted softly; only at least seven hours to go.

She could feel a presence behind her. "Hello lover boy," she said as she turned around smirking.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her hungrily. He spun her around and gently pushed her against the wall. He grinded his hips against her and she moaned in his mouth. She could feel how hard he was and how painful it must be.

She wrapped her one leg around his waist and arched her back grinding her hips into his causing him to moan. Their kiss broke and they were both panting as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Fuck, Logan," she breathed out as he grinned up at her.

"I'm not sure I can last until tonight," she confessed. "I need you inside of me so badly," she whispered.

"God girl, you have no idea how crazy you've been driving me all day!" he said in husky voice.

"Just so you know I'm not exactly wearing underwear," she said giving him a smile.

"Fuck this!" he said as he grabbed her hand and opened the door to the first room available. As soon as the door closed; he turned the lock.

He placed his hands on her face and kissed her hard; swirling his tongue over her bottom lip trying to get access which she granted him. Their tongues were trying to fight for dominance. Her hands were all tangled up in his hair as his hands made their way down her skirt. In one swift movement he yanked down her pantyhose. He gently pushed her against the door; wrapped one arm around her waist as his right hand ran up and down her thigh. She spread her legs as she bucked her hips.

"Enough damn teasing, Logan!" she hissed as she threw her head back. He brought his mouth to her shoulder and kissed her collar bone as his thumb found his way to her clit.

"Fuck Logan!" she moaned. She wouldn't need much to get over the edge. He ran his finger over the opening of her entrance and again she moaned at his touch.

"Please Logan! Just please," she begged. He slipped his finger inside of her, slowly pulling in and out of her.

"You are so fucking wet!" he hissed in her ear.

Her hips started bucking in the same rhythm as his finger. "Faster Logan! Fuck!" she whimpered. Quickly another finger joined and he picked up the pace.

"So close!" she moaned out and he slipped out his fingers causing her to whimper.

"shhhh baby shhhh I'm not done yet," he said darkly. He dropped on his knees and pushed her skirt up. He brought his mouth to her clit and started running his tongue over it; sucking it and twirling his tongue around it. She bucked her hips and tangled her hands in his hair. His tongue now made its way to her entrance; twirling around it and she moaned loud. She didn't care the whole venue would hear her. Her hands left his hair and desperately searched for support. Luckily two pipes ran down both sides of the door on the wall. She clung her hands around them as Logan's tongue slipped in and out of her.

"Fuck Logan! So close!" she moaned out. She bucked her hips; arched her back as he continued to slip in and out of her. "GOD! Logan!" she screamed out as her orgasm took over.

He got up wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her hard. "Baby you taste so good!" he snarled.

It took her a bit to recover as her hands made their way to the hem of his pants. She quickly unbuttoned them and in one swift movement she pulled down his pants and underwear.

She smirked at him as she gently pushed towards the couch that was standing next to the door. He gently fell back on the couch. She kissed him and lay next to him as her fingers ran up and down his shaft. This time it was his turn to moan loud. She ran her thumb over its head and he moaned again. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and started pumping slowly.

"Fuck! Chelsea!" he gasped out! She let go of his cock and he whimpered at the lack of touch. "Common Chelz please!" he begged. She shifted and ran her tongue down his shaft. She kissed its head before taking him into her mouth and started to suck while her hand was massaging his balls. He bucked his hips.

"Fuck Chelz! I can't take much more! I want to be inside of you!" he gasped out. She let go of his cock; causing him to whimper again and positioned herself above him; placing both of her legs next to him and she sat down allowing him to enter her. Both gasped and she started rocking her hips back and forth.

"Chelsea pleaseeeeeee! Faster!" he said has his hands found a way to her hips. She rocked her hips faster until they found a rhythm perfect for both of them.

"Look at me!" she said as she continued to ride him. "Soooo damn close Chelz! So damn close!"

"God Logan! Fuck me too!" she gasped out as she could feel her walls clench around him. They both came hard screaming each other's name. She collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Damn girl! We should do this more often!" he said as he came down from his orgasm.

"I got all night!" she said panting as she looked at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

They lay there for another half an hour; just in each other's arms.

"You think they know where we are?" Chelsea chuckled as Logan ran his hand through her hair.

"I am pretty sure. We weren't exactly silent," he said laughing.

"I don't care right now! All I know is that this is a game I wanna play again!"

"Oh baby girl, me too!" he said as he ran his hand down her back.


End file.
